quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
October 29, 2012
The episode begins with an amazing shayari, “Jo chahat hai, Usko paane ki taakat dena, Jo kismat hai, use Qubool karne ki himmat dena” Toh aayiyeh dekhiyeh Zoya ki kismat use kaha le jaati hai…Heart Zoya dressed like a bride is asking Allah miya to help her on her Nikah(marriage) day, she is confused between her goal, for which she came to India from New York and on the other hand its her Aapi (elder sister) and Jiju who have taken care of her like their child. Her Aapi has fixed her Nikah with a boy (Akram) whom she has never met before, and marriage for her is a lifetime commitment, which she would be commited to with full heart all her life. But her heart is not giving her the permission for this Nikah , she is very sad as she knows something is not right, she is asking Allah’s help and leaves rest on his wish, “Allah ki jo Raza (wish), Zoya ko woh Qubool Hai.” She is sitting in her room not happy and is hesitant where Aapi comes in and tells her that this nervousness is very normal for all brides before their Nikah. She continues by saying that the dulha is a very good boy. Zoya with all due respect says that she is very sure that her Aapi’s choice is always good, but is the boy GOOD FOR HER(ZOYA)? Aapi is left with a question mark. At Rashid's house, there’s another reason to celebrate, as the daughter of the family Nikkhat’s marriage is also on the row of getting fixed, the groom’s family are to arrive to see her. Here comes Nikkhat’s Momani, with her favourite dialogue, “Ab main bolungi to bologe ki bolti hai”. She tells the girls around to act like girls with manners and shame. The girls before she continues asks Momani about the groom’s family. She exclaims that the family has agreed to see Nikkhat all because of her. Momani tells them to have some shame, and not to talk about boys openly. And with this comes Mrs. Shireen with her urduana andaaz. She in her style talking to Rashid on mobile, tells him to hold and exclaims the girls “MashahAllah, aap sab kitni haseen lag rahin hai” and starts telling them for making Nikkhat ready as the Groom’s Family are coming to see her and not them. And with this the girls leave without debating. Shireen back on her mobile reminds Mr. Rashid about their daughter and asks him to come soon. Rashid miya at the office tells her politely that he remembers everything and is heading home soon. In the room, Nikkhat is very stressed and scared for the day. She doesn’t want to let down anybody as she is insecure of her dark complexion. Nuzzhat along with her friend enter her room and Nikkhat who is confused with what to wear cries and tells them to help her look beautiful as she doesn’t want to repeat her previous mistakes . The girls console her and her mother Shireen also comes in along with Momani, who taunts her for her complexion and tells her to have tehzeeb as she has got the proposal because of her. Shireen tries to calm Nikkhat. Shireen is worried for her daughter, and Momani says Imraan is a very good boy, she has wedded her daughter at their place, so obviously they have to be good na, Shireen starts thanking her for it. Momani gives her confidence that she would fix Nikkhat’s marriage this year. Nuzzhat and all the girls surprise Nikkhat by presenting a beautiful dress by her side watching which she is left shocked as well as happy, she asks them who found such a pretty dress for her and there comes Ayaan her brother. He makes a stunning entry riding a bicycle on the stairs, tells Nikkhat that who other than her dashing and handsome brother can get her such a dress (Winks). All girls start drooling over him and Humeirah taunts him for just getting the dress at home, as its her choice not his. Nikkhat hugs Ayaan and there starts his flirty behaviour. He is flirting with the girls and dances for them on a song “Yamla Pagla Deewana” impressing them all. Ayaan is now trying to impress Humeirah, and she is not giving him attention, but who can stay away from his charm, he finally succeeds in doing that. Soon he tells himself that this is just timepass, because there will surely be someone who must be waiting for him in real. And there, Zoya who is not at all happy with her Nikah, and says "No" to marrying the guy Akram on Maulana’s words. She runs back to her room, leaving behind angry Groom family. They are all behind Aapi for Zoya’s disrespectful behaviour and state that she will have to marry their son with hook or by crook.Shocked Zoya is crying hard and her jiju enters her room to console her and she apologises for whatever she did but she couldn’t have married an unknown guy. He helps her run away from house. Zoya’s Aapi and all the guest are left shocked with this He tells her Aapi that it was their mistake to force her for the marriage. Here comes a man (Asad) Blushing, introduced with an amazing shayari in the background “Allah use apni chahat pehchaanne ki nasal de, Aur use Qubool karne ki taakat de.” He tries to help all the blind poor kids get their path. He plays his guitar and sings them a song “Tere Bin Sannu Soneya”, helping them get money from people. In the background Zoya is trying to hide herself and find her way whereas Ayaan is on his way finding someone. Precap: Zoya is dashed by Asad’s car, she shouts at him for not watching and driving and he returns her back for not watching and walking. Here starts the silsila of debates... Category:Episodes